fullmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Future
, performed by Changin' My Life, is the first ending song of Full Moon o Sagashite. It was followed by "Myself". Background Both the lyrical and instrumental version of "New Future" are included on ''Full Moon's'' first soundtrack. It is also included as a single along with "Myself" and in two of Changin' My Life's albums. Lyrics |-|Romanji = tatta hitotsu kawaranai mono zutto egaiteta yume ima no jibun wa dou utsuru no? ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara sou sugu ni wakaru you ni sei-ippai kagayaku kara hayaku FURUMU-N wo sagashite Let's sing a song! itsu demo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete Day by day kyou made no unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni kakae Let's sing a song! itsu demo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto norikoerareru yo More and more motto motto motto chikadzukitai ima koko ni ite kurete many thanks for you! fushigi na deai kurikaesu uchi taisetsu na mono ga fuete guuzen to iu itazura na hibi ima dewa waratte ai seru sou itsumo hiroi SUTE-JI ni akogareteta mou watashi hitori ja nai minna no egao ga afureteru koko ga ibasho na no kana? Let's sing a song! kon'ya wa SUPOTTO RAITO yori ima no watashi wo kagayakaseru Day by day atsui manazashi to seien ga nagareru ase wo terashiteru Let's sing a song! kon'ya wa eien ni kawaranai atsui omoi aru to shinjitai More and more motto motto motto sakebitai kono uta kono yume wa owaranai Let's sing a song! Repeat and repeat Let's sing a song! Repeat and repeat This is the song for you |-|English = Just one thing doesn't change That dream I painted How did I appear as I am now In my young eyes back then Hey, look up at it, it's such a vast night sky So that soon, so that you understand You will shine at your best soon so hurry Look for the FULL MOON Let's sing a song! Together forever Everything I can do for you right now Day by day Your destiny until now From tomorrow, clutch your hopes to your chest Let's sing a song! Together forever If I'm with you I can overcome any hardship More and more More and more and more I want to be closer Please stay right here Many thanks for you! Wondrous chance meetings As long as they keep happening We have ever more precious things All those days full of chance mischief Now I can laugh and love them That's right, I always yearned for the wide stage Now I'm no longer alone Everyone is full of smiles Because this is where I am Let's sing a song Tonight, rather than the spotlight, it's me that will shine now Day by day Those passionate looks and cheers shine upon my streaming sweat Let's sing a song Tonight I want to believe there are never ending burning thoughts More and more More and more and more I want to scream this song, this dream will never end Let's sing a song! Repeat and repeat Let's sing a song! Repeat and repeat This is the song for you Videos Trivia *The lyrics to this song, as well as "Smile", appeared in the final chapter of the manga. See also *''Full Moon o Sagashite: Original Soundtrack'' *''Full Moon o Sagashite: Final Live'' Category:A to Z Category:Songs